


Something Real (Shifting Light Mix)

by Numisma (InTheTatras)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-01
Updated: 2008-04-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheTatras/pseuds/Numisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuji preferred control over when he woke up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Real (Shifting Light Mix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something Real](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/126489) by Jain. 



> Authorised remix of "Something Real" by Jain, for remixthedrabble Round Four.

Fuji couldn't put his finger on to what the dreamlike sight before him should be attributed. 

A too-calm Oishi was peeling his clothes off to reveal skin toned from practice, evidence of hard work over time. Muted lamplight played across the muscles of his form. The photographer in Fuji already had him eyeing the interplay of color and shadow through the lens of a virtual camera. 

Oishi's body would never fall victim to a real one. It wouldn't matter how lucid Fuji might be, or how inviting the idea presented itself. The illusion would shatter the moment Fuji curled his fingers around the sleek body of the camera, pressed it to his eye, and hovered a fingertip over the shutter, ready to click on pure reflex. The light would flicker and no doubt carve in on itself into oblivion. 

Fuji preferred control over when he woke up. 

Oishi would object, severely, to the idea.

Fuji wet his lips and kept the idea to himself, smiling up at Oishi approvingly. He crooked a finger and beckoned him closer. "Come here." Oishi couldn't will himself not to blush at the feel of Fuji's warm hands splaying across his tight stomach.

"Ah, Fuji--" He stalled, words catching in his throat, as Fuji hooked his fingers into his waistband and tugged it down. Warm hands covered his to stop them in place.

"You can already see all of me," Fuji chided, smile widening. "It's only fair, wouldn't you say?"

Reactionary, at those words Oishi gave his body a shy yet appraising look. It felt more real than anything.

For a split second Fuji thought he could hear the click of a camera shutter. He thought better of it.


End file.
